Sempre
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Uma pequena fanfic que narra o reencontro de Naruto e Sakura após vários anos separados por um estranho evento.


_**Sempre...**_

_O vento soprava agradavelmente. Parecia umedecer os meus lábios por mim. Aquilo tornava a situação tão mais fácil, entretanto não tirava o desconforto que insistia em subir pelo meu estômago. Passava pelo meu esôfago e, numa reviravolta incrível, alcançava meu cérebro. Eu não acreditei quando Konohamaru e Soki me disseram, mas era tudo verdade... Era tudo verdade..._

_As sombras das árvores dançavam como se fossem bonecos seguindo seus mestres. Meu suspiro se perdeu no vento, acompanhando seu ritmo e, quem sabe, alcançando outra parte do mundo – espero que não outra pessoa que esteja passando pelo que eu passei. Não sei se me sentia feliz ou me sentia triste, mas tive certeza que nunca me esqueceria daquela noite. Não a noite em que __**ele **__voltou. Voltara por mim? Não sabia. Mas estava vendo-o novamente. A mesma máscara de raposa, a mesma cisma por vestimentas alaranjadas, os mesmos lábios... O que acontecera, afinal?_

"Tive medo de jamais lhe encontrar de novo", disse entre suspiros. Pude perceber meus olhos marejados, no entanto insisti em não deixar minhas lágrimas caírem. Ele, contudo, evitou mover-se. Apenas abriu um sorriso desanimado e coçou a nuca. Senti-me irritada e ignorada.

"Não é como se eu tivesse sumido para sempre, Sakura-_chan_", respondeu. Sua voz era inconfundível. Estava mais grossa, de fato. Parecia um verdadeiro homem debaixo daquelas roupas. Aquilo me era agradável. Por um momento, senti toda a confiança que um dia tive ao seu lado. Pena que aquilo acabou num piscar de olhos, pois ele sumira naquela época. Foi como o vento carregando meu suspiro.

_E por que ele tinha que agir daquela forma? Sua voz carregava a mais profunda das dores e eu pude perceber aquilo tão bem. Sua máscara escondia não apenas seu rosto, mas seu coração. Será que a perda o tornara alguém que ele mesmo desconhece? Seus demônios ainda invadiam seu sono como se fossem predadores prestes a se alimentarem de sua alma? Eu conseguia perceber seus pensamentos, mas não entendia os sentimentos. Ele nos deixara, em minha opinião, por uma razão egoísta e vulgar. Tornara-se um ícone de admiração, mas perdeu o brilho. Despertou nada mais que saudades em mim. Assim como __**o outro**__._

"Por que nos abandonou?", perguntei em frente a ele. Meus olhos tentavam procurar a resposta por si só, sem ter de forçá-lo a me responder, entretanto aquela máscara vulgar me impedia de alcançá-lo. Aquela dor me sufocou por alguns instantes.

"Você tem um grande aprendiz. Desculpe-me por tomá-lo de você daquela forma. Prometo não estragá-lo!", respondeu ignorando completamente minha pergunta. Aquilo, sim, deixou-me com raiva. Minha vontade foi de agarrá-lo e lhe dar uma grande surra, mas o vento – que me acalmava – fez questão de me segurar. "Soki será grande, Sakura-_chan_. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, _dattebayo_!".

"Não posso apostar em algo que ainda não é. No entanto, também acredito no potencial dele. Agora ainda mais, já que o grande Uzumaki Naruto o ensinou tantas coisas. Inclusive a espionar mulheres durante o banho", respondi levemente irritada. Ainda tinha vontade de lhe dar uma surra, mas só sua presença ali me acalmava. Tive um desejo estranho de arrancar aquela máscara estúpida.

"Senti saudades'_ttebayo_", ele me disse. Aquilo me sufocou novamente. Senti meus olhos ficarem mais marejados do que antes. O vento ficou ainda mais forte naquela escura noite de outono. Não consegui evitar e nem tive forças para impedir, pois o ar conseguiu quebrar minha resistência e arrancar aquela lágrima que há tanto tempo queria voar. E, novamente, o vento arrastou um suspiro meu.

"Por que você nos deixou, Naruto? Por que _me _deixou?", foi o que pude dizer. A minha voz saía como um suplício. Senti que pude comovê-lo, no entanto não era o que eu queria. Tudo o que desejava era entendê-lo, mas sem ver seu rosto era impossível.

_Foi então que, naquele mesmo instante, ele retirou o capuz que cobria sua cabeça, revelando os cabelos dourados e rebeldes. Aquilo trouxe para mim um brilho de esperança. Revelando-se daquela forma era como se estivesse pronto para começar de novo. Naquele dia eu consegui senti-lo perto de mim novamente. Ele retirou sua máscara de raposa e deixou-a cair no chão. Conectei-me com ele através de seus olhos azuis. Continuava o mesmo: cabelos louros e rebeldes, olhos azuis como o céu mais claro e pequenas listras na bochecha. Mal sabia o quanto fizera falta. No fundo, eu tinha certeza que ele tirara sua máscara para me mostrar sua verdadeira face. Queria passar seus sentimentos para mim. Naquele momento, foi impossível._

"Eu também senti sua falta", foi o que pude dizer diante do rosto dele. Meus olhos continuavam marejados e, agora, pude sentir minhas bochechas queimarem. Depois de tanto tempo estive segura novamente. Tal sensação que só Uzumaki Naruto me passava.

"Não faz muito o seu tipo dizer essas coisas, Sakura-_chan_. Também não faz o seu feitio chorar, _dattebayo_. Desculpe-me se te fiz sofrer, mas não compensa, para mim, viver em _Konoha_ com uma vergonha nas costas", ele suspirou enquanto dizia aquilo. Soou novamente como uma estupidez. Alguém tão honrado como Uzumaki Naruto jamais teria uma vergonha em seu coração. Sua única falha foi um dia ter abandonado aquilo que ele mais queria.

"_Baka_! É isso o que você é, Naruto. Um grande _baka_", disse entre minhas lágrimas. Aproximei-me dele novamente e coloquei a mão em seu ombro. Ele pareceu relutante no início, no entanto aceitou minha aproximação. O vento finalmente pôs-se como meu aliado e empurrou meu corpo para o dele. Senti seu calor invadir minha vida novamente e aquela triste era de inverno sumir. "Promete que não vai me abandonar nunca mais?".

"Eu prometo, Sakura-_chan_. Eu prometo...", foi o que ele disse. Sua voz era rouca e aconchegante. Continuava sempre confortável. Sempre.

_Então eu repousei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele me fez carícias a fim de me trazer aquela segurança única. Descobri que não precisava dele para isso, mas sabia que Naruto era necessário em outros aspectos. Poucos minutos depois daquele abraço quente, tudo que pude fazer para retribuí-lo foi olhar em seus olhos e desejar seus sentimentos para mim, entretanto não consegui. Eis que como num novo suspiro de esperança, o vento me empurrou novamente para ele, e com meus lábios selei meu amor com Naruto. Naquela hora eu pude ter seus sentimentos em meu coração, seus pensamentos em minha cabeça, seu nervosismo em meu peito e sua excitação em meu corpo. Tudo parecia conectado por aquele singelo beijo de amor pelo qual eu estava sedenta há tanto tempo desde que ele havia sumido. Pude o sentir dando uma de pervertido e colocando a mão onde não devia, mas por mais rude que aquilo parecesse eu achei gostoso. Serviria, talvez, de estopim para um novo passo a ser tomado._

_Naquela mesma noite eu entrei com ele para a sua casa e fiquei lá durante a noite toda. O vento insistia em bater forte na janela, fazendo-a ranger violentamente. Apenas algumas gotas de chuva caíam na madeira que constituía a varanda. Enquanto eu permanecia abraçada ao seu peitoral desnudo, sabia que algo ainda o perturbava. Aliás, eu tinha certeza do que era, afinal após estarmos nus e compartilharmos tudo o que tínhamos, todos os seus sentimentos foram transmitidos a mim._

"Naruto, prometa para mim só mais uma coisa antes de partir", pedi enquanto mordiscava os lábios. Comecei a olhá-lo por baixo do seu ombro. Estava enrolada na coberta e ainda tímida por tudo que acontecera.

"O que você quiser, Sakura-_chan_", ele nem sequer pareceu surpreso com o que eu disse. Ele também tinha consciência dos nossos sentimentos compartilhados. Agora Uzumaki Naruto também sabia tudo o que eu sentia. Eu sorri ao pensar naquilo.

"Pode ficar ao meu lado até a manhã?", perguntei ainda tímida. Eu sabia que ele iria de novo, então queria pelo menos dormir sossegada ao seu lado. Queria dormir no peito nu dele. Queria sentir o conforto em seus braços.

"Mas é claro, _dattebayo_!", ele me respondeu feliz. Seu sorriso continuava o mesmo de sempre. Entretanto, ele esbanjou uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Sabia que eu tinha mais algo a pedir. Decidi ser sincera entre paredes escuras, aconchegantes e quentes.

"Promete me visitar sempre?", mordisquei meus lábios. Pude novamente sentir o nervosismo alcançar meu cérebro. O medo da solidão continuava me consumindo por causa do tempo que fiquei sem seu calor.

"Sempre".

_E aquela foi a última palavra dita por ele durante a noite. Aqueles sentimentos que foram transmitidos tornaram-se elos fortes que constituem nossos laços. Estes, por sua vez, geram frutos que formam novas sementes que germinam em novas nações. Uzumaki Naruto sabia disso. E naquela noite pude compartilhar com ele um sonho tão doce e querido. O vento foi nosso cúmplice e apenas ele... Mais ninguém sabia de nossas intenções mais profundas e misteriosas. Por causa disso tudo, estou convicta de que aquele dia foi o mais feliz da minha vida. Obrigada, Naruto._

* * *

E aí, pessoal! Tudo bem? Quis escrever uma _shortfic_ no tempo NINJA. Se tiver algum erro, por favor, perdoem-me. Juro que me esforcei para revisar tudo direitinho. Tenho a _fanfic _"Somos Tão Jovens" ainda ativa e não pude postar seu capítulo até o momento, entretanto espero que gostem dessa pequena cena de madrugada. Sou amante do casal NaruSaku e faço questão de postar novos materiais deles frequentemente – sinto que é um _ship _desprivilegiado (risos). Então está aí, moçada! Espero que gostem e, por favor, acompanhem minha outra _fanfic_. Abraços!

_Observações: __**Naruto não me pertence**__._


End file.
